The present invention relates to gas-fueled vehicles, and more particularly to actuators for operating the throttle of the engines of such vehicles.
Throttle actuators, such as an “accelerator pedal” assembly, function to provide an appropriate interface between the operator and the vehicle powertrain. Typically, a flexible connector such as a cable extends between a pedal arm and the throttles, specifically the throttle valve or plate, such that the throttle opens when the pedal is depressed. The pull characteristic (cable travel vs. pedal position) greatly affects low speed maneuverability and the operator's perception of power. If the cable is pulled too aggressively at shallow pedal displacements then the vehicle will be difficult to maneuver in tight quarters. Conversely if the cable is pulled too little, the vehicle may be perceived as sluggish.